O cartão da Família
by Beautymoon
Summary: Ace nao tinha certeza do que era pior - ter um irmão famoso, ou ter um pai mais famoso ainda *uma visão de um possível futuro, ao fim do manga. Spoilers do cap. 550* Tradução autorizada por Evilchibis!


_One Piece não me pertence. Todos os direitos a Eiichiro Oda-sama! xD_

_**Essa fic TAMBÉM não me pertence. u.u É uma tradução autorizada por Evilchibis**_. _Thank you, evil! ^^_

Essa é uma pequena estória de um possível cenário, ao fim do mangá. SE ignorarmos aquele capítulo 574, claro.¬¬

* * *

**O cartão da Família**

Ace achava-se com a água pela cintura enquanto seu pequeno barco rapidamente afundava em direção ao fundo do oceano. Podia ter sido pior – pelo menos havia outro navio a um fácil alcance.

Verdade, esse era um navio da marinha, aquele mesmo que havia acabado de por um buraco do tamanho de uma bala de canhão em sua nave, mas, no que dizia respeito ao piromaníaco, isso apenas tornava as coisas mais empolgantes.

Os soldados da marinha ficaram embasbacados quando Ace facilmente saltou de seu pequeno barco e aterrissou no convés deles. Eles esperavam que, uma vez que a água rendesse seus poderes da fruta do diabo inúteis, ele se tornaria fraco. Eles obviamente não faziam idéia de com quem estavam lidando.

Aparentemente novos recrutas, os marinheiros deram uma boa olhada nele, deram as costas, e fugiram. Os únicos que permaneceram firmes foram o capitão e alguns outros homens que pareciam ser mais velhos e mais experientes.

Não que isso vá adiantar de algo pra eles. Nem mesmo se incomodando em usar suas habilidades da fruta do diabo, Ace deu um rápido, forte chute que lançou cada um deles no oceano.

Cuspindo e engasgando água o capitão grunhiu, "Eu suponho que eu devia saber melhor. Mesmo que ele não seja aquele famoso, o sangue diz tudo."

Ace sentiu sua temperatura subir com chateação. Isso sempre conseguia irritá-lo. "Quando é que vocês vão esquecer quem era meu pai?!! Eu nem mesmo conheci o bastardo!"

O capitão o deu uma olhada indiferente. "Seu pai? Ele não. Ele ta passado."

Agora, Ace estava mais confuso do que furioso. Os marinheiros vinham o perseguindo por décadas graças ao seu querido, velho, pai, e agora eles não ligavam?

"Então o quê? Vocês têm alguma coisa contra a minha mãe?" ele perguntou sarcasticamente.

"O que a gente ia querer com aquela vadia?" o capitão caçoou.

Furioso, Ace aprontou uma bola de fogo, preparado para queimar e ferver eles. Rapidamente, outro marinheiro na água explicou, "Nós só queríamos ficar famosos derrotando o irmão do Rei dos Piratas!"

* * *

E foi assim que Ace ficou sabendo pela primeira vez que, Luffy havia achado o One Piece e se tornado o próximo Rei dos Piratas.

* * *

Desde aquele dia, a vida de Ace havia se tornado um inferno na Terra. Ele não podia andar por nenhuma cidade grande o suficiente para ter um den den mushi sem que alguém chamasse um almirante da marinha por sua causa. Nem mesmo Luffy sofria tanto assim – os marinheiros estavam todos com medo dele. Mas Ace? Nããããããoooo. Todo mundo pensava que ele daria um perfeito refém.

Ele atraía marinheiros, caçadores de recompensa, e até mesmo outros piratas como moscas no mel. Mas, Ace rapidamente provou que ele não era, de fato, mel. Ele era mais como um controle remoto de insetos ambulante. Mas, como mariposas no fogo, eles simplesmente continuavam vindo.

A princípio ele ficou contente ao ouvir que essa nova atenção havia aumentado sua recompensa consideravelmente. Mas aí, ele deu uma boa olhada no novo cartaz de procurado.

Já havia sido ruim o bastante antes, quando ele tinha que conviver com as pequenas letras "Filho de Gol D. Roger" abaixo de seu próprio nome. Mas, agora...agora... onde seu próprio nome deveria estar, estava escrito "Irmão de Monkey D. Luffy" e "Portgas D. Ace" era nada além de uma nota de rodapé. E, é claro, nas menores letras de todas, ainda havia o sempre fiel "Filho de Gol D. Roger."

Ace destruía esses cartazes seja lá onde ele os achasse. Embora, a única coisa para que isso servia era deixar um rastro de onde ele estava.

* * *

Não era o crescente número de perseguidores que incomodava Ace. Ele conseguia lidar com isso. Ele podia até considerar divertido. Era o fato de que essas pessoas não estavam perseguindo Ace por conta de quem ele era, mas sim por conta de quem estava relacionado a ele.

Dito isso, Ace estava sinceramente orgulhoso de Luffy. Ele não ia denunciar a irmandade deles por nada nesse mundo. De fato, devido a intimidade dos laços, a maioria do mundo estava convencida de que eles eram irmãos de sangue, e que Luffy também era filho de Gol D. Roger.

Qualquer um com metade de um cérebro ia perceber que a cronologia simplesmente não funcionava assim; Luffy era jovem demais para ser possivelmente filho de Gol D. Roger. Contudo, a história ficava melhor quando ele era, então a lenda continuou a se espalhar. As vezes, as pessoas nem lembravam de Ace, ou o confundiam com o irmão mais novo.

E mesmo que os marinheiros de alto-escalão todos soubessem da verdade, eventos passados haviam mostrado que Ace poderia ser usado como refém contra Luffy, e eles só ligavam pra isso.

Ace resolveu que nunca mais seria pego pelos marinheiros de novo – até a morte era mais preferível. Ser resgatado por Luffy uma vez já era humilhação suficiente para uma vida inteira. E mais, ele jamais se perdoaria se causasse perigo ao seu irmão mais novo.

* * *

Sob a ilusão de que ele era o alvo menos perigoso, e um modo fácil de se chegar até Luffy, os marinheiros perseguiam Ace sem descanso. Mas, o pirata lança-chamas não tinha medo deles, então ele continuou batendo ponto nas cidades grandes quando bem entendia, não importando as conseqüências.

E por uma vez, ele deu sorte. Ninguém do bar onde ele atualmente comia havia chamado os almirantes para pegá-lo, ainda.

Ou, pelo menos, ele achou-se sortudo até que viu um capitão da marinha, particularmente conhecido, entrando.

Ele reconheceria aquele rosto entupido de cigarros em qualquer lugar – Smoker.

Ace debateu fazer uma saída rápida, mas ele nunca havia fugido de nada mesmo.

Aquela vez com o Buster Call não conta. Ele estava apenas tentando poupar os arredores do estrago, mesmo. Que espécie de psicopata usou aquilo como uma arma quando ele tentava apenas fazer uma refeição, ele nunca saberia.

Mas, mais uma vez, parece que seu jantar seria interrompido por mais marinheiros fanáticos de olho grande em seus conhecidos famosos.

Engoliu o que restava de sua bebida e levantou-se, chamando a atenção de Smoker.

"Você. Pirata. Vá pra fora.", Smoker resmungou.

Ace não aceitava ordens de marinheiros, mas ele gostara do bar e decidiu ter pena do dono, e ir para fora a fim de que o lugar não fosse devastado.

Depois de sair, Smoker o encarou e disse, "Então, você vai se render, ou vamos ter que fazer isso do jeito difícil?"

Ao que chamas subiam e rodeavam seu corpo, Ace sorriu, "Você ainda tem que perguntar?"

"Eu acho que não," Smoker respondeu, quando suas mãos dissiparam em fumaça.

"E, aliás, " Ace completou, " Ainda que você, de alguma forma, consiga me pegar, Luffy também não vai se render."

"Luffy? E o que ele tem haver com isso?" Smoker questionou.

"Oh, então, é pelo meu pai," Ace disse mal humorado

"Seu pai? Ele não está morto? Que é que eu vou querer com um cara morto?"

Olhando para Smoker em confusão, Ace realizou que o capitão estava falando sério. "Então por que você está me perseguindo?" perguntou

"Você é um pirata! Que outra razão eu preciso?"

Ace sentiu aquela leveza no coração pela primeira vez em quase um ano. Um largo sorriso desabrochou em seu rosto. "Você realmente me quer só porque eu sou eu?" ele perguntou empolgado.

Smoker deu um passo pra trás.

Ace continuou, "Isso é demais! Você é o melhor! Vamos liberar geral agora mesmo!"

Smoker deu uma longa olhada pra ele e, então, disse, "Parabéns. Você conseguiu fazer o que mais ninguém na Grande Linha jamais conseguiu.

"O quê?

"Você matou completamente a minha motivação em lutar com um pirata."

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Quero dizer que estou indo embora. Agora mesmo."

"O quê? Espera! Não! Volta aqui! Lute comigo, seu!"

E Smoker teve mais uma primeira vez. A primeira vez na vida em que ele teve que fugir de um pirata.

* * *

Oi!

Hahahaha! Foi mal, gente, eu sempre rio com essa fic. SEMPRE! Estou eu navegando no site, na sessão"inglês" e me deparo com ISTO. Não resisti e pedi pra autora se eu podia traduzir. É pequena, fácil,e o tipo da coisa que a gente tem que dividir! XD O pior é que (ignorando os últimos aconteciments do mangá), esse é um cenário que, tipo, podia totalmente acontecer! Eu acho que tanto Ace quanto Smoker ficaram muito bem caracterizados. Mais uma vez, parabéns Evilchibis! E isto NÃO é um yaoi. Eu nao consigo escrever yaoi, nem traduzir. u.u Bem, pra mim e para o Ace, não, agora, na cabeça do assustado Smoker...xD Pensou besteira, taisa! xD

Well, é isso aí, espero que gostem dessa peça. Mandem reviews com suas opiniões. Até porque, preciso saber como está a qualidade da tradução; n.n Bjo e Ja ne!

Moon


End file.
